Dad's for a week
by BlackShadow098
Summary: Kakashi, Obito et Rin attendent leur Sensei comme chaque matin, sur le terrain d'entrainement. Mais ce jour là, Minato était en retard, ce n'était pas de ses habitudes. Même Obito était arrivé avant lui. Ces élèves ce demandant ce qu'il lui était arrivé décidèrent d'aller chez lui. En arrivant là-bas ils trouvèrent... Une mini version de leur Sensei. Un Minato bambin.
1. Chapter 1

**Titre: **Dad's for a week.

**Genre: **Romance, Family et un peu d'humour.

**Rating: **T.

**Bêta:** SarahMattMello.

**Résumé: **Kakashi, Obito et Rin attendent leur Sensei comme chaque matin, sur le terrain d'entrainement. Mais ce jour là, Minato était en retard, ce n'était pas de ses habitudes. Même Obito était arrivé avant lui. Ces élèves ce demandant ce qu'il lui était arrivé décidèrent d'aller chez lui. En arrivant là-bas ils trouvèrent... Une mini version de leur sensei. Un Minato bambin.

Salut tout le monde !

Alors, avant de commencer ce chapitre. Un grand, grand, grand merci à ma bêta SarahMattMello qui m'as énormément aidée à faire ce chapitre et a monter les idées, d'ailleurs c'est elle même qui l'as corrigée et qui a trouvé le titre. Bref, sans elle ce chapitre n'aurait pas put être pendue XD Encore merci à toi !

Voilà, a par ça je n'ai pas trop de blablaterie a vous sortir donc enjoy the chapitre ! XD

* * *

Kakashi, Obito et Rin attendaient sur le terrain d'entrainement l'arrivé de leur Sensei comme chaque matin. Mais ce jour là, l'éclair jaune de Konoha était en retard, et ce n'était pas de ses habitudes. Même Obito était arrivé avant lui, sous le regard surpris et limite effrayé de ces deux compagnons. De son côté, Obito jubilait intérieurement. C'était la première fois qu'il n'avait pas à ce justifié de son retard. C'est donc avec un sourire épanouit et mal dissimulé aux lèvres qu'il rejoignit son équipe. Contrairement à ses amis -ou plutôt coéquipiers, parce que Kakashi n'était pas son ami- il était heureux. Il se sentait fière, pour une raison puéril certes. Mais il était comme ça.

- Ne te réjouis pas tu es toujours aussi en retard que d'habitude.

Merde ! Complètement plongeait dans ses pensés louangeuse, Il l'avait presque oublié celui là.

- Arrête de faire ton rabat-joie, Kakashi. Est ce que tu vois Minato-Sensei ici ? Non ! Donc, pas de commentaire. Dit-il sûr de lui et en croisant les bras.

- Descend de ton petit nuage. C'est juste que Minato-Sensei est encore plus en retard que toi.

- Tu veux dire que Minato-Sensei est en retard ?!

Trop long à la détente ou trop surpris ? Au choix.

- Qu'est ce que je viens de dire Baka. Le futur ninja copieur roula des yeux.

- Pourquoi ? Qu'est ce qui lui est arrivé ?

- Comment est ce que tu veux que je le sache !

- C'est pas à toi que je parlais, mais à Rin.

- On est là depuis un bon moment déjà et aucun signe de Minato-Sensei. Déclara la seule fille du groupe.

- Vous croyez qui lui est arrivait quelque chose ? Interrogea l'Uchiwa, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétudes.

- Peut être qu'il a oublié ou qu'ont c'est trompés de dates ? Proposa-t-elle plus pour se rassurée qu'autre chose.

- Impossible. Déclara Kakashi.

- Allons le voir !

- Ou sa ?

- Chez lui, Bakakashi.

- Mais ça ne ce fait pas ! Maugréa l'Hatake, énervait par ce maudit surnom que son partenaire avais décidé de lui donner.

- On vas pas restés là, sans rien faire !

- Il a raison, Kakashi. Expliqua calmement la medic-nin.

Nouvelle bouffée de fierté de la journée pour Obito, qui ne se gêna pas de le montré en souriant narquoisement à son rival. Sourire accompagné d'un sourcil arquer, qui voulait dire "Incline toi devant mon génie".

Devant cette provocation direct. Kakashi ne put que refusé l'idée venant de l'autre débile mental. Et puis quoi encore ?! ce n'était pas maintenant que Obito aller lui dire ce qu'il devait faire.

- Allez y si vous voulez, mais moi je ne vous suis pas. C'est mal poli de s'invité comme ça chez un Sensei. Qu'importe la raison, ça reste mal poli !

jamais, non jamais ! Il ne s'inclinera devant cet espèce de raté. Jamais.

* * *

- Que ça sois bien clair, vous m'avez obligez à venir.

Rin eu un petit rire amusé qu'elle essaya de dissimuler derrière sa main, tandis qu'Obito roula des yeux et essaya de faire abstraction de sa présence. Il toqua à la porte une fois, deux fois, puis trois fois. Et toujours aucune réponse.

Intriguaient les trois amis s'échangèrent un regard.

- Peut être qu'on le dérange. Proposa Kakashi. Si c'est cela, quel honte. Je préfère partir avant qu'il ne sache que je vous est accompagné.

- C'est ça dégonfle toi, trouillard.

- Excuse moi d'être une personne polie. Rin, tu n'es pas obligée de rester avec lui il a l'habitude de...

Il s'interrompit, les yeux quelque peu écarquillés et la lèvre du bas tremblante. Pour cause, la porte venait juste de s'ouvrir dans un grincement inquiétant.

- ...se taper l'affiche. Ce qui ne l'empêcha tout de même pas de finir sa phrase.

Et non, ce n'est ni Minato, ni Kushina qui venait d'ouvrir la porte. -Ni un quelconque fantôme j'vous rassure- Mais, c'était Obito qui sans gêne ouvrit la porte et plongea sa tête dans l'entrebâillement de la tête.

- Non, tu as osé. Déclara Kakashi, horrifié.

Rin plongea sa tête à son tour et s'écria.

- Sensei ! Vous êtes là ?

- Non ! Rin, pas toi !

Rin se tourna vers lui et lui tira la langue dans une moue amusée. L'Uchiwa qui remarqua le mystérieux silence régnant dans la maison, décida d'y entré, suivi de Rin.

- M-mais qu'est ce que vous faites ?! C'est de l'irrespect, ça ne se fait pas ! Revenez ici !

- ...

- Je vous préviens, de suite ! Je-m'en-vais !

Loin d'écouté ce que leur disait Kakashi les deux coéquipier s'avançaient dans le couloir vide. Ils examinaient la pièce de fond en comble. C'était la première fois qu'ils pénétraient la maison de leur sensei. Et loin d'être gêné de leur intrusion, ils inspectaient les meubles, les tableaux et touchaient ce qu'ils trouvaient intéressants.

- C'est pas mal ici.

- Tu n'avais pas dit que tu allé partir. Ou alors c'est la curiosité qui te démange.

Un large sourire amusé fleuri sur les lèvres de l'Uchiwa.

- Tais toi.

Soudain, des pleurs se firent entendre.

Des pleurs d'enfant.

Ou de bébé, pour être plus juste.

Les trois se regardèrent bizarrement. Et d'un commun accord, suivirent le son. Ils arrivèrent au salon, et ce qu'ils virent les étonnas.

Rin tira sur la manche du haut des deux garçons.

- D-dites... ça serait pas les vêtements de sensei ?

- Ou-oui, et on dirait... qu'il y a quelque chose en dessous.

- Quelque chose qui bouge. Termina l'Hatake.

Ils étaient maintenant tout les trois penchaient au dessus du tas de tissu entassés sur le canapé. Chacun d'eux affichait une moue interrogative. Puis, Obito posa sa main sur le tissu, et se mit à le retiré... lentement... Très lentement... Trop lentement.

- Tu vas l'enlevé oui ?! S'écrièrent ses coéquipier au bout d'un moment.

- Oui, ça vas. J'voulais juste faire un peu du suspense.

- Trop de suspense, tue le suspense.

Il lança un regard noir à Kakashi, avant de finalement retiré le tissu -qui semblait être le haut de leur sensei, en passant- et ils découvrirent...

- Agah, agah ?

Un bébé. Ou plutôt un bambin. Un joli petit blond aux yeux bleu, qui ressemblait étrangement à...

- Sensei ?!

A leur sensei. En guise de réponse l'adorable bambin, pencha la tête sur le côté, porta son petit poing bien fermé à ses lèvres, et éclata de rire.

- Il nous narguent. Déclara l'Uchiwa en foudroyant du regard le petit être.

- Il est trop mignon !

Dans un élan de tendresse. Rin prit la version mini de leur sensei dans ses bras tout en souriant, complètement attendrie.

- Oh mon dieu.

L'hatake n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Etait ce possible que ce... ce bambin ! Etait leur sensei ?! Mais comment ? Et pourquoi ?

Des tonnes de questions se bousculaient dans la tête du futur ninja copieur.

- Vous croyez que c'est lui ? Demanda le brun tout aussi chamboulé que son rival.

- Il n'y a aucun doute. Approuva l'Hatake.

La seul personne dans cette pièce qui ne sembla pas du tout paniquait par la situation. C'était bel et bien, Rin. Cette dernière s'amusée avec le bambin lui arrachant plusieurs petit rire a faire fondre n'importe quel coeur de pierre.

Il fallait avouait que Minato était adorable comme ça, avec son petit visage tout rond et ces grands yeux pétillants d'innocence. Il était à croqué.

- O-on en fait quoi ? Osa demander l'Uchiwa après quelques secondes de flottements.

- Ou est Kushina-san ? Il faut qu'on la trouve et qu'on-

- Ah ! Je m'en rappelle. S'écria la jeune fille, en tapant du poing contre sa paume. -bien sûr elle avais déposer l'enfant sur le canapé avant-.

Les deux garçons se tournèrent vers elle, une expression de pur interrogation peinte sur leur visages.

- Qu'est ce que tu as ?

- Kushina-san est partie en vacance pour la semaine complète avec Mikoto-san. Histoire de se relaxer et de ce changer les idées.

- Les bonnes femmes jamais là qu'on on en a besoin.

- Obito !

Pour toute réponse il leva les mains en l'air, une expression moqueuse sur le visage.

- Très bien. Reprit l'Hatake. Donc, allons voir l'Hokage et expliquons lui la situation.

- C'est pas moi qui le porte ! S'écria joyeusement Obito en voulant s'éclipsé le premier de la pièce. Mais il fut retenu par Rin qui l'avais attrapée par la manche de son haut.

- Attend une seconde. On ne peux pas sortir avec le bambin dehors.

- Bah pourquoi ?

- Imagine la réaction des villageois en nous voyant nous dirigés vers le bureau du Hokage accompagné d'un enfant qui ressemble traits pour traits à Minato-sensei.

- C'est vrais que sa pourrait créer une sorte de panique.

- Ah, j'comprend... Kakashi tu reste avec lui ! On s'en vas Rin.

- Rectification, Kakashi et **toi** allez restez tout les deux ici. Alors que moi je vais prévenir l'hokage de la situation.

- Quoi ?! s'écrièrent en coeur les deux rivaux.

- Vous m'avez très bien comprise. Dit-elle en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entré, le sourire aux lèvres.

Les deux garçons se précipitèrent à sa suite, ne voulant** absolument pas** se retrouvé seul avec l'autre.

- Rin, tu ne peux pas me faire ça. Prononça l'Hatake d'un ton grave et limite tremblant.

- On vas s'entre tuer avant même que tu prévienne l'hokage pour Minato-sensei.

- Rectification, je risque de commettre un homicide, si tu laisse se raté seul avec moi.

- Et puis le bébé ! Pense au bébé et ce qui pourrait lui arrivé entre les mains de ce cinglé !

- Il ne sais même pas s'occuper de lui alors d'un enfant, imagine toi deux minutes la catastrophe.

- Bonne chance, je compte sur vous. Lança-t-elle joyeusement avant de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Ils restèrent statufié pendant un laps de secondes, avant de se regardé, de ce foudroyer du regard, et de finalement rejoindre le salon en s'insultant.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas, c'est que cette coopération aller changée du tout au tout à leur relation. Qui jusque là, était basée sur la rivalité.

* * *

Comment trouvez vous ce chapitre cher lecteurs ? (^o^)

J'espère que vous avez passez un bon moment en le lisant en tout les cas.

Hum... la seule chose que je demande avant de poster le seconde chapitre... C'est des reviews ! :D

Tout plain ! Un peu partout ! De toutes les couleurs et de toutes les formes XD


	2. Chapter 2

**Titre: **Dad's for a week.

**Genre: **Romance, Family et un peu d'humour.

**Rating: **T.

**Bêta:** SarahMattMello.

**Résumé: **Kakashi, Obito et Rin attendent leur Sensei comme chaque matin, sur le terrain d'entrainement. Mais ce jour là, Minato était en retard, ce n'était pas de ses habitudes. Même Obito était arrivé avant lui. Ces élèves ce demandant ce qu'il lui était arrivé décidèrent d'aller chez lui. En arrivant là-bas ils trouvèrent... Une mini version de leur sensei. Un Minato bambin.

Salut tout le monde !

Désolé du retard, pour celle qui attendaient la suite avec impatience.

Encore merci à ma bêta SaraMattMello, elle fais vraiment un beau travaille et m'aide beaucoup. J'le répète mais c'est vrais, sans elle ce chapitrait n'aurait pas pu être pendue XD

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, j'vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

Et n'oubliez pas de laissez vos avis vers la fin du chapitre.

* * *

Après avoir laisser les deux garçons seuls avec la mini-version de leur sensei. Rin sautillait et fredonnait un petit air sympathique  
qu'elle avait entendue quelque part. Elle était heureuse et fière d'elle.

Bon, c'est vrais que la vie de Minato-sensei était en danger avec ces deux là. Ils ne savaient peut être même pas comment verser du lait correctement dans un biberon. D'abord, savaient ils qu'un bambin buvait dans un biberon et qu'il ne se nourrissait pas comme une personne adulte ?

peut être que oui, et peut être que non... Sûrement non.

Mais elle n'en avait cure ! L'importance c'est de les avoirs laissés en tête à tête avec un enfant entre les bras, histoire de réveillé le petit côté tendre qui ce cachait  
en chacun d'eux.

En faite, et pour tout vous dire, Rin avait tout prévue. Exactement ! Et tout cela avec la complicité de Kushina, qui avait volontairement transformer son mari  
en bambin. Hier soir, lors du dîner, elle avait mit une sorte de potion dans le plat de son mari. Une potion qui avait réduit l'état de son époux en tout petit bambin.  
Tout en sachant que les effets de la potion durerait une semaine. Le temps de son court voyage.

Pourquoi avaient elles fait ça ? Mais tout d'abord parce que Kushina était sadique et que l'idée que son mari ne pouvait rien faire durant sa courte absence lui plaisait  
et elle voulait particulièrement aidée Rin, sa petite préférée. Et aussi parce que son idée lui plaisait bien. Pourquoi Rin voulait elle faire  
ça vous, vous demandez peut être ? et bien pour qu'ils se rapprochent voyons, ce n'était pas de tout repos  
d'accomplir des missions avec deux petits bonhommes qui ce disputaient pour un oui ou bien pour un non. Elle voulait juste qu'ils ce rapprochent.

Oui, qu'ils se rapprochent...

Un petit rire sournois dépassa la frontière de ses lèvres et son expression devient plus diabolique.

Elle jubilait. Parce que oui, Rin était en faite une... Yaoiste ! Oui mesdames et messieurs vous avez bien lu. Rin coup de coeur de Obito et connue pour être  
amoureuse du très mystérieux Kakashi Hatake, n'avait qu'un seul souhait, celui que c'est deux rivales se sautent dessus !

Rin n'était pas bête voyons, elle savais que Kakashi n'était pas amoureux d'elle et ne le sera sans doute jamais. Car sa moitié, son âme soeur n'ai autre  
qu'Obito Uchiwa. Rin l'avais décider ! Et ça sera comme ça et pas autrement !

Et tout comme elle, Kushina durant son enfance l'était aussi ! Combien de fois avait elle fantasmée sur ses deux camarades Kotetsu et Izumo, les imaginant dans  
les bras l'un de l'autre.

C'est donc avec des images pas très catholique en tête qu'elle reprit son sourire innocent et qu'elle se dirigea tout simplement chez son amie Kurenai pour  
lui donner des informations sur la situation actuel.

* * *

Pendant ce temps nos deux protagonistes préférés ce... Disputaient, comme toujours.

- C'est toi qui t'occupe de lui. Lança l'Hatake en foudroyant du regard son coéquipier.

- Hein ?! Hé ! Pourquoi moi ?!

- Pose pas de question. Dit-il avec un ton tranchant.

Nullement impressionné, l'Uchiwa croisa les bras et répliqua.

- J'pensais que je n'était rien d'autres qu'un maladroit qui détruisait tout ce qui passer entre ses mains.

- Tu sais quoi ? Laisse tomber, pour une fois, tu as raison. Tu es un bon a rien et Rin saura que j'était le seul a m'occuper de sensei.

En entendant le nom de sa coéquipière le brun eu un sursaut incontrôlé et essaya de bloquer le passage à Kakashi, alors que celui là ce dirigeait vers le bambin.

- Laisse moi passer.

- Non, c'est bon je m'en occupe.

- Trop tard.

- Hé ! C'est pas toi qui décide !

- Malheureusement pour toi, si.

- Enfoiré ! Je-

- Mama. Appela une petite voix, les arrêtant tout les deux dans leur joutes verbales.

Ils ce tournèrent simultanément vers l'enfant. Celui là avait les sourcils légèrement froncés, apparemment il n'avait pas beaucoup apprécier le fait qu'il sois laisser sur la touche.

- Rassure moi. Déglutit l'Uchiwa. C'est toi qu'il appel comme ça.

- N'importe quoi, c'est toi.

- Non ! Ca ce voit, c'est toi qu'il appel !

Alors qu'ils allaient redémarrer une énième disputes, le bambin les coupa une nouvelle fois, leur faisant bien comprendre que la seul attraction ici, c'était lui.

- Mama !

Obito écarquilla les yeux et ce figea, tandis que l'Hatake éclata de rire. Est ce que... Est ce que c'était bien lui que Minato fixait comme ça ? Pitié faites qu'il soit victime d'hallucinations.

- J'avais raison ! C'est bel est bien toi qu'il a auto proclamer comme sa maman. Dit-il d'un ton moqueur.

- Oh my god. Fut la seul phrase qu'il put sortir.

L'enfant éclata d'un rire cristallin et tendit ses deux bras vers le brun tout en ouvrant et en fermant les mains comme pour l'attraper. Ce qui fit redoubler de rire l'Hatake fière que son compagnon ce fasse encore une fois ridiculiser, et par un enfant en plus.

- je dois sûrement être victime d'hallucination, il n'y a pas d'autres explication possible. Dit-il en ce frottant frénétiquement les yeux.

Malheureusement pour lui, l'enfant continua de tendre les mains en sa direction, en gémissant et en le regardant avec de grands yeux pétillant, réclamant  
l'affection de son élève.

- Mama ! Bisou ! Y-yeu veux u-un bisouus. Balbutia l'enfant avec un froncement de sourcil qui signalait rien de bon.

Kakashi ricana.

- Ben alors idiot, tu vas le laisser comme ça ? Pour une fois que quelqu'un veux de toi.

L'Uchiwa ne fit pas attention à la réplique sanglante de son coéquipier. Son esprit était trop préoccuper par la situation actuelle, que part les piques de son rival.  
Non, mais lui ?! La mère de son sensei et puis quoi encore ? et pourquoi lui d'abord ! Sa tombais toujours sur lui, c'était pas possible ! Vraiment il était maudit !

Il s'agenouilla paniquer devant l'enfant et le regarda avec des yeux suppliant.

- Non sensei ! Je ne suis pas votre mère ! Et d'ailleurs je ne peux pas ! Je n'ai pas l'appareil génital adéquat.

- Crois moi avec ou sans j'vois pas la différence. Rétorqua d'un ton nonchalant, le futur ninja copieur.

Content. Le bambin ce mit à toucher le visage de l'Uchiwa et parfois de tirer sur ses joues, provoquant des grimaces chez le brun.  
Ce qui fessait rire le petit bambin, dont les grands yeux bleu briller de malice.

- Ahaha ! Mama ! Mama !

N'y tenant plus. Obito attrapa l'enfant et ce redressa d'un mouvement nerveux.

- Non ! Moi c'est Obito ! Obito !

- Mama ? Dit-il incertain, ne comprenant pas pourquoi sa "maman" s'était mit dans cet état.

- Non ! Non ! Et non ! C'est Obito ! O-bi-to.

- O... O...

Obito hocha la tête frénétiquement, encourageant avec espoir le bambin.

- Ob- Ob... Mama ! S'exclama-t-il en s'armant de son plus mignon sourire.

- Mais non ! Pourquoi ?! Tu y était presque, presque ! Regarde répète après moi, O-bi-to.

- Tu sais que c'est un bambin, et que du coup il comprend pas ce que tu dis. Trouva l'Hatake, nécessaire de faire remarqué.

- Mama ! S'exclama l'enfant boudeur.

- Obito !

L'Uchiwa secoua un peu l'enfant qui, surpris par le geste brusque, lui lança un regard apeuré. Il soupira et ce ressaisi, non mais il aller pas ce mettre dans cet état à cause d'un enfant comme même. Il opta alors pour le ton doux et le sourire mielleux.

- Ecoute mon petit bout de chou, mon nom à moi c'est pas maman. Dit-il en faisant non de la tête. C'est ooobito !

L'enfant pencha la tête et regarda celui qu'il appelait maman, le poing dans la bouche.

- Bite ?

Sans plus attendre l'Hatake ne manqua pas cette nouvelle occasion de ce foutre de la gueule du froussard.

- Y a pas à dire j'adore sensei en gosse. Dit-il en éclatant de rire. Mais, dit, c'est pas bien pour une maman d'apprendre ce genre de mot à son petit.

- Tu vas arrêter de te marré toi !

Alors que l'Hatake continué de ce moquer de la nouvelle "maman", et que la nouvelle "maman" criait et tapait du pied. Le bambin, après un moment à admiré le visage  
contracter par la colère d'Obito, fatigua et laissa ses paupières qui était devenus lourds ce fermer. Et en lâchant une phrase complètement illogique, il ce blotti  
contre le torse de sa maman avant de sombrer dans un lourd sommeil.

En sentant le petit corps ce collé au sien, l'Uchiwa arrêta de crier et observa le bambin. Ses grosses joues roses bien joufflues, ses petites  
mains serrant son t-shirt et toute cette petite bouille d'ange, l'attendrie. Et sans s'en apercevoir, ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire mielleux et il  
se mit à bercer le petit corps qui reposait entre ses mains.

- Attention la fibre maternel s'éveille, maman. Se moqua l'Hatake.

- Humph ! J'ai hâte que Rin revienne. Dit-il en reprenant un peu ses esprit. Manquerai plus qu'il fasse ce genre de scène en face de son pire ennemi.

- Et moi donc.

Ce qu'ils ne savaient pas c'était que Rin... n'était pas prête de pointer le bout de son nez de si tôt.


End file.
